utastrodandfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Spindlecoast's Truly Absurd Armor
The Grand Gala Pongo was finding idle time not all that thrilling, especially with no adventuring jobs! He also has one problem: How to make the rich and noble within Stoneharbor to notice his craft and desire his pieces? Lucky for him, Pongo was in quite good standings with the Dominion and was able to get into a gala at the Dominion Embassy in Stoneharbor. Although seated quite far from the especially important people, he was free to mingle and roam. He knew this was one has chance to impress, so he went out all out! He wore his finest robes, his new adamantine plate and cloak, cleaned himself up and braided his long beard with fine rings! As the gala progressed, Pongo noticed a fairly middle-aged nobleman dressed in youthful clothes and drinking with several young ladies (who seemed more interested in his gold than anything else). Clearly, this was someone going through a mid-life crisis with a potentially big appetite for spending a lot! Pongo approached the man, who he found out was Lord Spindlecoast, and after some quick discussion and flattery towards the man's clothing, Lord Spindlecoast openly admired the adamantine piece Pongo was wearing. Pongo proudly told the man it was of his own craft, to which the Lord quickly asked Pongo if he took commissions. After affirming, the Lord immediately started outlining the armor, which was quite intricate with all sorts of carvings and symbols. He not only wanted the plate to be made of adamantine, and not just for it to be magical, but for it to have magical flames! The plate was apparently to be used at the upcoming Tourney (although it did not seem the man was especially eager to participate). After some tactical discussions with Pongo, during which Pongo showed him the blue flaming phoenix on his armor hidden behind his cloak, they came to an agreement. Pongo would make Lord Spindlecoast a set of magical (+1) adamantine armor bearing three differently colored flames that he could turn off: for the great sum of 4750 gp! Pongo knew how to make the flames... just not how to be able to turn them off: that would take some research! Months at the Forge Pongo knew mostly where to start: he has crafted magical metal pieces before, and has experience with adamantine and the flames. However, he did not know how to make the flames act on the wearer's will. Pongo thus met with Master Wizard Aridor who very kindly helps out. From this, Pongo learned of which magical instruments and materials he needed to complete the armor enchanments. Sadly, the Great Market had sold out: Roxfort had recently bought everyone out of the materials! He was able to find some: although at quite the extra cost! However, Pongo had a timeline to keep and refused to disappoint his first Lordly customer, even if it meant he made less gold. After all, this was about making a good impression and showing how grand his pieces could be! Pongo spent the next 85 days in the forge, taking no time off except to eat, sleep and use his divine powers to convert scrap his apprentice, Bonnego, found into armor to sell to the NGTC. In the end though, Pongo had created a truly grand piece! After admiring his own craft for a short time, he delivered the set of plate to Lord Spindlecoast who was excited at the sight of the piece! Jet black, enchanted to produce brilliant flames colored red, blue and green! A few weeks later, Pongo had learned that Lord Spindlecoast actually did enter the Tourney! Sadly though, he was quite badly defeated early on. In fact, he received such a spectacular beating from one competitor many in the audience thought him dead! However, Pongo's craft had been true, and he left with only minor bumps and bruises with a slight concussion. He was quite thankful to Pongo, and made his skills known to others among the nobility! Category:Stories